polandball421mapgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of the Axis Powers
The Rise of the Axis Powers is a map game created by Tacosia12 set in 1938 where there is no WW2 and Germany never turns into a fascist dictatorship. Players ([player order is turn order) (bold indicates moderator status) * Tacosia12 - Weimar Republic (German Reich) * SANDWICH1357 - Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Polandball421 - Kingdom of Hungary * FlyingHatSoldier8531 - Fascist Italy (Kingdom of Italy) * EmprorCheeseCakes - Kingdom of Romania How To Play Every player has a turn. On your turn, you may do anything within reason (not something like: Turkey invades China, or, Netherlands gets 10000000 nukes). The order on the list above depicts the turn order. On your turn, you must add the nation's flag (at size 24px), and then say exactly what you are doing. If you do not check in for 5-10 hours (unless you have an acceptable reason), you get skipped, and if you do not check in for 10 days, your slot is deleted. Only mods may skip or boot players. Timeline 1938 * Germany anschlusses Austria which is heavily forbidden in the Western world, but Britain and France do nothing. Germany also requests an alliance with the Soviet Union. * The Soviet Union accepts Germany's alliance and we build up our military presence near western nations like the Baltics and Poland. * Hungary invades Yugoslavia pushing through Vojvodina and parts of Croatia. * Romania also invades Yugoslavia and cedes Northern Transylvania to Hungary. * Germany then invades Czechoslovakia reaching Prague within 6-7 days causing their later annexation. Germany also cedes lands loyal to Hungary to their home country and annex the Danzig Republic and invades Northern Yugoslavia and Poland. Germany also, feeling bad for the Italian loss of Albania and no gains in Yugoslavia, cedes them part of German Slovenia and Croatia. * The Soviet Union invades Poland and the Baltic states reaching Talinn in 5 days and Riga in 3. * We march towards Belgrade, forcing a Yugoslav surrender. We partition Yugoslavia, giving Slovenia to Germany, parts of Eastern Serbia to Romania, and the Hungarian Puppet of Makedonya and the German Puppet of Croatia. The rest is annexed into the newly-formed Hungarian Imperial Republic, or Hungarian Empire. We also invade Albania and ask for more of Transylvania from Romania. * Italy invades France and Tunisia. *EmprorCheeseBritannia Skipped. * Germany captures Warsaw and forces a surrender. Danzig and Western Poland are annexed. Germany then launches an invasion of Denmark and the Netherlands. Germany proposes the Union of Axis States in Berlin, Germany between Germany, Hungary, Romania and the USSR. * The Soviet Union annexes their half of Poland and annexes the Baltics and cedes part of Lithuania to Germany. Soviet Russia invades Finland and Persia. * We annex the Makedonyan puppet and ask German if we can annex Croatia for more coastline. We annex Albania and attack Greece. * Italy continues to invade France and Tunisia, and they start an invasion of Switzerland. *EmprorCheeseBritannia Skipped. * Germany accepts Hungary's request and annexes Slovakian lands in return. Germany invades France, Luxembourg and Belgium to strengthen the German Western Front. Denmark, the Netherlands, The Puppets of Warsaw and Bohemia-Moravia are annexed. * The Soviet Union annexes Finland and Persia and then invades Turkey and Romania capturing most of Bessarabia and requesting Soviet annexation of the area. * We annex Northern Greece and create the Peloponnesian Vassal State. We then invade Bulgaria. * Italy continues to invade France, Switzerland, and Tunisia, and they start an invasion of Algeria. * We push towards Paris and force a French surrender. We draw a French partition map and gladly cede some land to Hungary. We also annex Belgium and Luxembourg and are given Spanish Morocco in return for ceding parts of Southern France to Spain. Germany invades Morocco. *SANDWICH skipped * We ask Germany for Ruthenia back in exchange for French lands. We then annex Bulgaria and invade Israel, Egypt, Palestine, and Spain. * Italy annexes Switzerland, and starts an invasion of Spain and Egypt. Category:Tacosia12